Motus bouche cousue
by Demoiselle cupcake
Summary: Angst-suspens et horreur. Description de la descente aux enfers de Kanda. Simple hallucination ou Kanda devient-il vraiment cinglé? Death-fic, léger yaoi à sens unique plus tard. Review appriéciés
1. Chapter 1

Jour 1 : Exorde

La lune s'était élevée, éclairant cette nouvelle nuit qui débutait. Kanda revenait de son entraînement nocturne et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre afin de prendre une douche bien méritée. Il avait retiré de son corps, ses derniers draps1, il venait d'entrer dans la cabine de douche et une épaisse buée caressait la baie vitrée du cabinet, laissant deviner le corps, superbe dans sa nudité, de Kanda. 15 minutes plus tard, le jeune japonais sortait de cette forteresse aux vitres embuées pour s'arrêter devant le miroir triomphant au dessus de l'évier  
Il se contempla sous toutes les coutures, remarquant au passage chacune des petites cicatrices pâles qui léchaient sa peau nacrée, tous les petits grains de beauté brun foncé, si rare, qui mordaient sa chair. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à le trouver beau? Loin de là l'idée qu'il se trouve déplaisant à regarder, mais pas de là à en fouetter un chat. Était-ce ses longs cheveux d'encre qui lui balayait le creux des reins? Peut-être était-ce ses yeux bleu nuit, si profond et sombre qui refroidissaient son visage épuré. Ou encore, son corps, travaillé à la sueur de nombreuses heures d'entraînement intensives. Son charme restait un sombre mystère, même pour le principal protagoniste.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, Kanda ne remarqua pas la forme qui s'était dessinée dans le miroir, un reflet flou de quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière lui, tout près de lui. Il se retourna sur lui-même, enroulant une serviette de bain à ses hanches et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang dans les veines.  
Devant lui se trouvait une réplique miniature de sa personne. Un autre lui, les cheveux plus courts, arrivant aux épaules, le visage mal dégrossit par son jeune âge. Il devait faire 9 ans pas plus et il avait au moins 4 têtes de manches bleues, il se tenait là et il le fixait. Kanda était pétrifié, il ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire, était-ce le fruit de son manque de sommeil flagrant?  
Salut, Kanda… Fit la jeune copie du japonais d'un ton neutre.  
Tu...Tu n'es pas réel… Tenta de se rassurer le Nippon, toujours sous le choc.  
Bien sûr que si je suis réel, tu me vois, comme moi je te vois, Kanda Répliqua l'enfant.  
Baliverne! Tu n'existes pas!  
Pourquoi es tu entêté ? Qui essaies-tu de convaincre Kanda, moi, ou toi?  
La ferme! Tu n'existes pas, un point c'est tout, maintenant, laisse moi dormir! Cria Kanda en envoyant un oreiller dans la direction de son sosie qui disparut avant de recevoir le projectile dans le visage. Frustré, le japonais se coucha sur son lit, habillant son corps des fins draps de cotons blancs, et de peine et de misère, il réussit à se calmer suite aux évènements. Ses paupières se firent lourdes et avant de les fermer pour la nuit, il revit l'apparition, puis il s'endormit profondément.  
Son sommeil fut agité, la nuit durant, il fit des cauchemars où il ressassait son passé douloureux. Il revoyait Alma, debout, entourer d'une marre de cadavres démembrés et ensanglantés, Il se voyait, s'écrouler sous diverses tortures, l'innocence transpercer de part en part son jeune corps.

1 Se dévêtir.


	2. Chapter 2

Jour 2 : Cohésion

Il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueurs. Le soleil s'était déjà levé sous un nouveau jour et Kanda pouvait mettre son tragique passé derrière lui, le temps de passer la journée. Il s'habilla et se coiffa à la va-vite avant de descendre au réfectoire où il commande sa ration habituelle de nouilles de sarrasin puis il alla s'asseoir à une table vide. Habituellement, il aurait mangé son repas sans faire de cas, ni avec joie, ni avec faim, seulement par obligation de manger pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol en pleine mission. Mais aujourd'hui, il regardait sa maigre pitance d'un autre point de vue.  
Lavi, qui passait par là, vit le japonais, seul à sa table et décida de s'y inviter avec son plat de spaghetti bolognaise. Il ne fallait pas être Bookman pour se rencontre que le japonais n'était pas dans son assiette en voyant se dernier, littéralement tourner ses nouilles en rond à l'aide de ses baguettes, sans jamais les porter à sa bouche. Sa tête était appuyée sur la paume de sa main, le bras accoudé sur la table. Il n'avait même pas réagit à son arrivé par son habituel Ne m'appelle pas comment ça, Baka UsagiNon, décidément, quelque chose clochait chez l'exorciste asocial qu'était Kanda.  
``Hey, est-ce que ça va Yuu? ``Demanda le rouquin, inquiet de l'état anormal de son ami. Mais ce dernier, daignait réponde, ce qui inquiéta davantage le futur bookman.  
Le borgne agita la main devant le japonais qui sortit de ses songes et qui regarda Lavi, les yeux cernés.  
`` Houlà, toi tu n'as pas bien dormis hein?`` Fit remarquer Lavi à Kanda.

`` Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste, fait des cauchemars toute la nuit`` Répondit le Nippon, en se frottant les yeux d'un revers de main.  
``Ouais, je sais c'est quoi, je rêve souvent que Papi me fait bosser toute la nuit et m'empêche de dormir en me tapant sur la tête!`` Blagua le rouquin en se pointant le sommet du crâne, mais Kanda n'était déjà plus intéressé par la conversation, où plutôt, le monologue de Lavi. Il se leva et quitta le réfectoire pour se rendre à la salle d'entraînement où il pourrait se changer les idées. Parvenu à la salle, il dégaina Mugen et fit une série de Kata. On entendant le vent siller alors que la fidèle arma du nippon, tranchait l'air sans état d'âme. Puis, dans le fond e la salle, assit sur la dernière marche des gradins, Kanda revit l'apparition d'hier. Il arrêta net, tous gestes puis il fixa le petit garçon.  
`` Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore toi? `` Demanda le japonais à l'égard du petit.  
`` Je veux que tu joues avec moi…`` Répondit le jeune.  
`` Ts, je n'ai jamais joué auparavant et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer.`` Trancha Kanda.  
`` Tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais, je t'ai simplement répondu. Je veux jouer.`` S'entêta le plus petit des deux.  
`` Tu ne peux qu'être une hallucination. Et médiocre en plus, étant petit, je n'ai jamais demandé à personne de jouer avec moi.`` fit le japonais en écartant quelque mèches de cheveux de son visage enragé.  
Puis l'apparition disparue pour mieux apparaitre à quelque pas, à peine de Kanda.  
`` Peut-être parce que tu as repoussé le seul qui voulait bien jouer avec toi et qu'aujourd'hui, par ta faute, il est mort…``  
mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin! Hurla Kanda en fendant l'air avec son sabre où l'apparition venait de disparaitre.  
`` Joue avec moi…``Répéta le jeune Kanda.  
`` Connerie, tu n'es pas réel!`` Cria à nouveau Kanda en mordant l'air à l'aide de Mugen. Le brun s'écroula au sol, transpirant de sueur et haletant de fatigue, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Peut-être de trop nombreuses blessures étaient en train de lui faire perde la raison. Il reprit ses esprits, voyant que son moi miniature avait disparu. Il se releva et décida de prendre congé pour le reste de la journée, en trouvant un recoin dans cette citadelle où il pourrait rester seul. Le réfectoire débordait de monde et Moyashi s'y trouvait. Dans les couloirs, une multitude de gens passait, s'occupant de leur besogne. Il croyait avoir trouvé un endroit calme et paisible en la bibliothèque, mais sont espoir s'effondra lorsqu'il vit Lavi, une vieux livre à la main. Il allait tourner les talons vers la sortie, mais trop tard, le beau rouquin le vit en premier et se précipita à sa rencontre.  
`` Tu va mieux depuis ce matin? `` Demanda Lavi.  
`` En quoi ça te regarde, baka Usagi? `` Puis Kanda repartit d'où il venait laissant un Lavi, perplexe qui se disait que définitivement, Kanda allait mieux. À tort de le penser.  
Le seul endroit qui restait au Kendoka était sa chambre, où il s'enferma, faisant face à l'obscurité la plus totale. Il s'écroula sur son lit et ferma les yeux.  
`` Tu crois pouvoir m'éviter pendant longtemps? `` Fit la voix, caractéristique du jeune Kanda. Le plus vieux n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux pour faire face à cette illusion qui le pourchassait depuis déjà une journée entière.  
`` Tu ne pourras pas m'ignorer bien longtemps, kanda. Je suis toi. Et tant aussi longtemps que tu ne voudras pas jouer je serai là…``  
Kanda enfouit sa tête dans le creux d'un oreiller moelleux dans l'espoir d'étouffer la voix, mais elle résonnait, se brisant sur les parois de pierres de sa chambre. Résonnant dans sa tête, tout ça lui donnait mal à la tête. Il se leva et se rendit à l'infirmerie où il demanda des endorphines. Puis il remonta dans sa chambre et prit les cachets avec de l'eau et attendit que le sommeil vienne le prendre. Mais la voix, incessante, de gamin qu'il avait été ne se taisait pas! Or, il passa une autre nuit sans dormir convenablement, réveillé par d'affreux cauchemars.


	3. Chapter 3

Jour 3 : Chimère.

Trois jours. Trois longs jours pendant lesquels, Kanda n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil réparateur. Trois jours où il entendait des voix la nuit et où il voyait le mirage de on Moi du passé qui le tourmentait et qui lui demandait encore et encore de jouer avec lui. Trois jours, pendant lesquels, il ne mangeait presque pas. Son teint était devenu blafard. Au début, il aurait cru que de décapiter des Akumas l'aurait aidé à se changer les idées, mais c'était pire. Durant la bataille qu'il avait menée aujourd'hui au côté de Moyashi, il avait été blessé, ayant trop perdu de force par son manque de sommeil qui se voyait maintenant clairement sur son visage. Mais cette illusion n'aura pas raison de lui, il avait tout de même gardé sa fierté intacte, bien encrée dans sa personnalité qui, elle, était restée froide envers les autres. Eux, ils venaient de remarquer quelque chose, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui avait changé chez Kanda. Lavi lui, avait suivi l'histoire depuis le début et notait mentalement les changements chez le japonais. Primo, il avait maigri, déjà que le ténébreux n'était pas bien gros, ses côtes étaient saillantes. Deuzio, les yeux du japonais avaient perdu de leur éclat et de leur profondeur. Deux longs sillons noirs bleutés s'étaient tatoués autour de ses yeux. De son côté, Kanda était toujours dans sa chambre, les yeux grands ouvert, les pupilles dilatées, les mains crispées, il n'en pouvait plus. Il devait dormir, manger, il devait se débarrasser de cette illusion qui le hantait depuis trois jours déjà. Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le bureau de Komui, il devait lui en parler afin de faire cesser tout ça. Alors qu'il allait frapper faiblement à sa porte, Yuu apparu devant lui, l'air fâchée.  
Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne jouer avec nous! C'est entre toi et moi! fit la petite voix.  
Tu va te la fermer à la fin, j'en peux plus! Répondit Kanda, en se prenant la tête à deux mains. Il s'enfuit de nouveau vers sa chambre, il prit la même position qu'avant son départ, le dos légèrement courbé vers l'avant, il se balançait sur lui-même, le regard dans le vide. Il avait prit l'un de ses poignets dans l'autre main et il avait commencé à gratter la fine peau de ce dernier. Au départ, la peau était devenue rouge, puis rugueuse et finalement après une nuit entière à s'être gratté, la peau avait déchirée et du sang avait jaillit de la plaie à vif. Kanda n'en avait pas prit conscience que lorsque les premières lueurs du soleil avaient transpercés sa fenêtre, venant l'aveugler.


	4. Chapter 4

Jour 4 : Delirium

Kanda craquait littéralement sous la pression. Toute la nuit, il s'était questionné; pourquoi cette hallucination lui apparaissait maintenant, pourquoi pas avant et pourquoi? Il avait continué à gratter son poignet, devenu meurtrie par le mauvais traitement de son propriétaire. IL avait tout essayé, l'alcool, des somnifères, des drogues, il avait même compté plus de 9 milles moutons dans sa tête, mais rien n'était parvenu à lui faire trouver le sommeil. En début de soirée, il marchait dans les couloirs de la congrégation, passant d'une porte à une autre sans s'arrêté. Puis il s'arrêta net devant celle de Lavi et Bookman. Lui seul avait remarqué que Kanda n'allait pas bien et il avait proposé son aide, que ce dernier avait rejeté. Il hésita un peu et alors que ses phalanges allaient s'abattre sur la porte de bois, Yuu apparut à ses côté, les joues gonflées, il faisait la moue.  
« Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas que personne d'autre joue avec nous!»  
Le japonais regardait l'illusion, terrorisé.  
« Je ne veux pas d'un autre joueur. Si tu fais intervenir quelqu'un dans notre jeu, alors je le tue!» Fit le petit Kanda.  
« Je ne veux pas jouer avec toi, c'est clair, va t'en! Arrête de m'arcelet comme ça, vas t'en!» Il avait dégainé Mugen qui avait fendu le mirage du petit garçon, ce dernier avait disparut, le regard mauvais.  
Kanda se tourna vers la porte de Lavi, et à contre cœur, cogna trois petits coups, dans l'attende d'une réponse, il avait continué à gratter la peau de son poignet, puis Lavi vint lui ouvrir, surpris de voir le japonais devant sa chambre.  
« Y…» Mais avant que le roux ne puisse parler, le Nippon s'était jeté sur lui, pénétrant dans sa chambre. Ahurit, le futur bookman referma la porte de bois derrière lui et jeta un coup d'œil au brun qui s'était assit au pied du lit, se grattant le poignet déjà couvert de sang. Il vint à sa rencontre et s'assit à côté de lui, prenant ses poignets dans ses mains pour l'arrêter de se torturer physiquement.  
« Hey Yuu, dis-moi, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'a pas dormis? Tu as une mine affreuse…»  
« 1 jour, 3, peut-être depuis une semaine ou un mois, je ne sais plus trop ou j'en suis dans mon décompte….»  
« Yuu, dis moi qu'est-ce que tu as…» demanda Lavi d'une vois douce et appaisante.  
« Je…Je ne peux pas te le dire…» Répondit le brun, le regard toujours perdu dans le vide.  
« Tu peux tout me dire…C'est un truc qui s'est passé durant ta mission avec Allen?» Demanda le rouquin, mais Kanda fit un non de la tête.  
« Alors dis-moi, Kanda» Insista le rouquin.  
« Il te tuera si je te le dis» Répondit tout bas le japonais, la tête enfouit dans ses propres bras.  
«? Qui ça, il?» Demanda Lavi, de plus en plus inquiet.  
« Un akuma, un noé?» Continua le jeune borgne.  
Kanda pointa de son doigt tremblant, le jeune Yuu qui se trouvait à quelque pas des deux hommes, Lavi tourna la tête pour voir ce que pointait Kanda mais ne vit que le mur de brique de sa chambre à coucher. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas l'allusion de Kanda et lui demanda :  
« C'est ce mur qui t'effraie?»  
« Non, imbécile tu ne….» Mais Kanda arrête net ses insultes en voyant le jeune Yuu devant lui. Pourquoi Lavi ne le voyait pas comme lui il le voyait? Puis le plus jeune prit un air menaçant et lui dit  
« Je t'avais bien interdit de faire entrer un nouveau joueur dans notre jeu, à cause de toi je vais devoir le tuer».  
Le japonais se leva en titubant et recula vers la salle de bain où il buta contre l'évier auquel il se cramponna comme si sa vie en dépendait. De toutes les fois où il avait affronté la mort la tête droite, où il avait craint pour sa vie, où il s'était fait gravement blesser, aujourd'hui, Kanda avait peur. Peur de quoi, il ne le savait pas trop. Le jeune garçon qui se trouvait devant lui, n'était, après tous, qu'une hallucination de lui-même, et pourtant, il avait peur. Des sueurs froides coulaient le long de son dos.  
« Hey, Yuu, calme-toi!» Fit Lavi en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami qui reprenait calmement son sang froid.  
« Lavi, je ne veux pas être seul…Aide moi!» Supplia Kanda en se jetant aux pieds du rouquin.  
« Tu veux rester ici pour dormir ce soir? Papi doit rester à la bibliothèque pour terminer un ouvrage sur une guerre des années 1700.» Demanda Lavi en tenta de relever Kanda.  
« Oui, je veux bien…»  
La soirée s'était déroulé sans encombre. Lavi avait préparé une tisane thérapeutique à Kanda qui s'était détendu. Il n'avait pas revu Yuu depuis cet après midi et il en était pas mécontent. La lune était déjà bien haute dans le ciel et Lavi se préparait pour aller se coucher.  
« Tu veux dormir seul dans le lit ou prendre le lit de Papi?» Demanda ce dernier à Kanda.  
« Si tu veux bien, j'aimerais dormir avec toi…» Fit t'il gêner de la tournure de sa phrase, mais Lavi avait tout comprit et lui sourit gentiment.  
Une heure plus tard les deux hommes étaient alités, dos contre dos, mais aucun des deux ne dormait. L'un était trop occupé à faire taire les voix dans sa tête alors que l'autre pensait à la personne qui se trouvait tout près de lui. Et oui, Lavi ne l'avait jamais dit à qui que ce soit, mais il avait autant un penchant pour les femmes que pour les hommes, en raison qu'il appréciait beaucoup trop le japonais asocial. En parlant de japonais, ce dernier se retourna dans le lit faisant face au dos du roux qui sursauta. Le cœur de l'archiviste battait la chamade, le kendoka était si près de lui, il pouvait sentir son souffle dans son dos et ses cheveux chatouiller sa nuque. Lui aussi il se tourna, faisant volte face à Kanda qui avait les yeux entre-ouvert, une image qui aurait pût prendre une tournure érotique si Lavi ne savait pas qu'il souffrait. Il s'approcha du brun et posa son bras à l'entour de son épaule, puis se rapprocha un peu plus encore. Il baissa son visage vers celui du japonais avant qu'il n'eu le temps de goûter ses lèvres pâles, Kanda avait tourné la tête, démontrant clairement son refus ce qu'y déçus le roux.  
« Je suis désoler Lavi…» Fit faiblement le japonais en guise d'excuse.  
« C'est bon, je comprends…» Répondit Lavi en tournant le dos à Kanda.  
Puis une main vint se déposer sur sa chevelure rousse, taquinant les mèches, glissant les doigts au hasard entre celles-ci, puis un sanglot se fit entendre...  
« Kanda, tu, tu pleures? » Demanda Lavi en se retournant vivement vers Kanda, il eu réponses à sa question envoyant le Nippon, les larmes aux yeux, il s'approcha de lui et le prit tout simplement dans ses bras pour calmer ses violents sanglot.  
Vers 1 heure du matin, les deux hommes dormaient, l'un d'un sommeil agité où il ressassait le passé.


	5. Chapter 5

Jour 5 : Madness

Chibi-weasel : Okay ce chapitre risque d'être dur à suivre, surtout vers la fin parce qu'il y à deux vision de l'histoire en même temps j'ai essayé d'être clair. 

Un nouveau jour venait de se lever dans le ciel, éclairant de ses rayons les deux hommes endormies, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et pourtant, rien ne c'était passé, au grand malheur d futur bookman qui s'était réveillé avant Kanda. Ce dernier commençait tranquillement à émerger de son sommeil lorsqu'il se mit à trembler en ouvrant les yeux. Yuu se trouvait couché près de lui, un regard menaçant tatouer sur son visage. Mais où était Lavi? L'avait t'il abandonné lorsqu'il lui avait refusé ses avances? Pourtant, Lavi était toujours là à ses côtés, confus devant le visage horrifié de Kanda.  
Yuu, tu vas bien? Demanda le rouquin en s'appuyant sur un coude en levant la main vers le visage du japonais mais celui-ci refusa la caresse et rejeta la main, voyant toujours son visage à la place de celui de lavi. Kanda sauta hors du lit, simplement vêtu d'un boxer noir et de son t-shirt et il se rua vers la porte de sortie de la chambre de Lavi, ce dernier restant ahuri devant la réaction de Kanda, pensant qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'impardonnable.  
En dehors de la chambre exorcistes, traqueurs et scientifiques confondue se bousculaient dans les corridors. Kanda fut prit d'une crise de panique devant tous ces gens qui portait son visage de gamin mal dégrossit. Il se fraya un passage dans cette marre de monde, les bousculant au passage.  
« Kanda, viens jouer» Résonnait en écho et se brisait sur les murs de pierre de la congrégation  
«Kanda»  
«Kanda»  
«Kanda….»  
Ce dernier agrippait sa tête à deux mains, menaçant à tout moment d'exploser ou de se l'éclater contre l'un des murs qui commençaient à tourner tout autour de lui puis tous ces visage qui se retournaient vers lui pour le fixer.  
Il tomba à genoux, les yeux ronds, les pupilles dilatés au maximum, le monde s'approcha de lui, mais il les tenaient à distance de sa main, tremblante comme une feuille morte d'automne, seul rempart.

«Kanda….»  
«Kanda…»

Ces chuchotements qui émanaient de la foule devenu de plus en plus assourdissant. Pui il entendit un  
«Yuu…»  
Une tête rousse sortait de la foule, se ruant vers Kanda à grande enjambée  
Kanda se retourna et vit devant lui, encore cette illusion, Yuu.  
«Toi…» Sa voix était faible et tremblante, pétrifiée par la peur.  
Il se releva et poussa le mirage de Yuu, qui était en réalité Lavi, vers la barrière de bois qui séparait le monde du vide et d'une mort assuré du haut de 45 étages.  
Kanda tenait Yuu par la gorge à quelque centimètre à peine du sol et pendant ce temps Lavi étouffait sous la forte poigne de kanda malgré sa faiblesse.  
« Vas-y! Tue-moi! Balance moi en bas…Mais tu ne peux pas nier que j'existe»  
« Tu n'existe pas! Moi j'existe mais pas toi! Tu es mort ce jour là, tout comme lui!»  
La poigne sur la gorge de Lavi se resserra se qui l'étrangla encore plus, il commençait à manquer d'air et par la même occasion, à se sentir défaillir.  
«**Yuu-chan, je t'en pris…arrête….»**  
Yuu lui fit un doux sourire.  
« Mon pauvre, tu n'a rien compris. Kanda n'a jamais existé et n'existera jamais…Tu n'existe pas…»  
«**Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fais, mais je suis désolé…Pardonne moi»**  
Kanda leva le bras du bout du quel, sa main étranglait Lavi. Il passa son corps par-dessus le rempart de bois.  
«**J'aurais du écouter tes craintes, tes peurs. J'aurais du voir tes illusions et tes mirages.»**  
« Hahahahaha! Mais aller qu'est-ce-que tu attends!» Ricana Yuu alors que sur le visage de Lavi, qui s'agrippait autant au bras de Kanda qu'a la vie, des larmes de peur coulaient

le long de ses joues avant de s'écraser dans un son que personne n'aurait pu entendre, 45 étages plus bas.

Puis sans crier gare, il laissa tomber le corps de Lavi tout en bas des 45 étages, pensant s'être débarrassé de Yuu.  
13 secondes plus tard, on entendit un bruit sourd. Une horde se rua au dernier étage de la congrégation pour s'apercevoir que le jeune bookman était étalé dans une flaque de sang. Ses yeux toujours ouverts reflétaient la peur et de sa bouche coulait le sang. Il était fendu au niveau de son crâne et son cou avait céder sous le choc de sa chute. Le japonais avait accouru vers la scène pour voir Lavi étendu, les infirmières accoururent de partout, mais son décès avait déjà été constaté. La foule se tourna vers lui, des regards accusateurs et des murmures hypocrites jaillissait de partout.  
« Meurtrier…»  
«Je le savais qu'il n'était pas net…»  
« Assassin!...»  
Puis, la foule se mit à le pointer du doigt en lui lançant des regards menaçant. Prit de panique, Kanda prit fuite vers sa chambre où il s'enferma en s'appuyant sur la porte. Le japonais pleurait à chaudes larmes, mais qu'avait t-il fait? Pourquoi l'accusait t'on d'avoir tué Lavi alors qu'il avait tué Yuu?  
«Je te l'avais dis que je devrais le tuer…» Fit une petite, bien trop familière à Kanda.  
«Pourquoi lui?» Demanda Kanda entre deux sanglots étranglés.  
« J'ai tué mon meilleur ami et le seul qui m'aimait…»  
« Ha non, tu as tué ton deuxième meilleur ami et la deuxième personne qui t'a aimé…Tu oublie vite…» Fit Yuu.  
«J'abandonne….Je ferai tout ce que tu veux?» Demanda Kanda, la voix étranglée.  
Yuu s'agenouilla devant Kanda qui était déjà accroupit.  
« Alors, viens jouer avec nous…» Fit Yuu en présentant une main à Kanda. Ce dernier la prit et se releva en essuyant ses larmes de sa manche.  
«D'accord, je viens….»


	6. Chapter 6

Note de l'auteure :

Salut chers lecteurs et lectrices. Cette histoire n'est pas encore terminée, même si elle achève très bientôt. Pardonnez-moi l'attente pour ceux et celles qui veulent connaitre la fin. Je ne me chercherai pas d'excuse, je suis en mal d'écriture(le syndrome de la page blanche pour être plus précise), Beaucoup de choses se passent dans ma vie actuellement : recherche d'un nouvel emploi, voyage, amour, vie d'appartement, blues…Très prochainement je vais vivre un rêve d'enfance, je vais assister à ma première convention Manga et Cosplay. Oui oui, je vais quitter ma terre natale(Canada),

pour traverser les État-Unies et me rendre en Oklahoma pour vivre Tokyo in Tulsa!, en plus de rencontrer une personne que j'admire énormément (ha bah ça, vous n'aurez pas son nom…la seule chose que je peut dire c'est qu'il à un compte sur ce site et sur ;) )

Aussi, j'essaie de travailler sur une histoire dans le répertoire Bleach (essayer c'est un bien grand mot), cette histoire est très complexe et je veux la travailler pour en faire quelque chose de bien.

J'assure toute fois à ceux et celles qui attendent le prochain chapitre de cette histoire, que je la posterai avant la semaine des quatre jeudis.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une belle journée.

Je vous aimes

Bon baisez du Québec!

Chibi-weasel


	7. Chapter 7

Kanda se trouvait debout sur une chaise, dans sa chambre il fesait noir, les rideaux avaient été tirés. Une grosse corde pendait du plafond et se dendinait devant ses yeux bleux sombres au gré des courants d'airs qui passaient. Plus bas, sur le plancher, le jeune Yûu le regardait faire.

Plus tôt, le jeune garçon avait demandé à kanda de venir le rejoindre pour jouer éternellement avec lui et, n'étant plus en état, mentallement et psychiquement parlant, de se battre contre Yûu,le Kandoka avait finallement accèspter la requette. Cependant, perché à trois pieds du sol,si près du but, le japonais hésitait encore à franchir le pas . Il avait les mains accrochées à la corde, la tenant, hésitant à se la mettre au tour du cou.

Voyant l'incertitude de Kanda, le plus jeune grimpa sur la chaise et enroula la corde au cou de japonais qui le fixait d'un regard remplit de tristesse et de crainte.

«Ne craint rien Kanda, tous ira bien.» Fit la voit du plus jeune, rassurante et douce comme une caresse.

«J'ai peur...» Répondit Kanda, tremblant comme une feuille morte.

«Là où nous allons il n'y aura plus de peur, plus de souffrance.» Réconforta à nouveau le plus petit des deux Kanda tout en lancant un dernier regard à son vis-à-vis.

Sans hésitation Yûu poussa Kanda de la chaise et se dernier tomba, la gorge pendu à la corde qui ne lui avait pas brisée le cou, elle l'étranglait lentement.  
Pendant que le japonais étouffait, les mains toujours accrochées à la corde, comme un mirage d'une bouée de sauvetage, Kanda vit Yûu qui le regardait, avec Alma qui lui tenait la main. Les deux enfants, devant lui, comme un mirage, riait aux éclats, s'amusant , et, enfin, Kanda rendit son dernier souffle, étouffé par la corde à sa gorge, libéré.

(0)

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin, alors que la pauvre Miranda qui cherchait encore sa chambre dans les couloirs de la congrégation de l'ombre et qu'elle tomba sur celle du japonais, qu'on fit la macabre découverte du corps de Kanda, pendu près de son lit.

Fin


End file.
